Feathers of Angels
by Yuule
Summary: Two angels, fallen from heaven, are given the impossible task of destroying the most notorius demons: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It's definatly not an easy task, especially when another fallen angel wishes to steal their feathers and make them human again. Drabble series/A little romance/Pairing: Sesshomaru x Kagome/Not Yuri
1. Chapter 1

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"This is an outrage!" cried the frustrated angel. The other one glanced at her with large brown eyes, her mouth turned downwards in a frown.

"No duh. Kagome, it's your fault we fell," the other said. Kagome's eyebrows were turned downwards in anger.

"Well, at least they gave us a chance, Rin. Remember? The task was to destroy the two most notorious demons alive: Sesshomaru, the inu-daiyoukai of the west and his brother, Inuyasha."

"So? Doesn't matter, they knew we were going to fail. It'll be impossible for us to destroy them. Remember they are the most notorious _and _strong."

* * *

Words: 100


	2. Chapter 2

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

The princes of the west were settled at the dining table, sipping their crimson wine and discussing trivial matters. Prince Inuyasha spoke of lord Kouga and his impending mating to lady Ayame. Lord Sesshomaru listened, throwing in his opinion here and there, though mostly made of negative comments.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A guard yelled as her threw open the door. "Two angels have been spotted on the southern edge of your territory! We sent spies and the two spoke of killing you and prince Inuyasha!"

"There is no need for yelling, Hotaka," was the first thing from Sesshomaru's mouth. "But… hn."

* * *

Words: 100


	3. Chapter 3

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"What do you have to say to this milord?" Hotaka asked.

"Well… I say send thirty guards after them. Do not kill them, just bring them here. I wish to see what an angel is like," lord Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why bother hiding what you want? We all know Sess, that you want to see what an angels like in bed," Inuyasha said with a smug smirk. Sesshomaru turned his cold golden glare in the younger prince's direction.

"It is not your business, nor is it this Sesshomaru's castles, to know what I do with these angels," lord Sesshomaru replied coldly.

* * *

Words: 100


	4. Chapter 4

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"Oh yeah? I think it's pretty obvious what you have in mind, the entire castle knows it too. Anyways, we'll probably hear you two…" Inuyasha trailed off, a shiver running up his spine. He wasn't very eager to hear what Sesshomaru sounded like when he was having sex.

"Fine, yes, I do intent to bed the angels. Now go Inuyasha, let the entire castle know of my plans, it'll be a reminder to all that I would even taint an angel out of mere curiosity," he said. Inuyasha and Hotaka were quick to leave. Sesshomaru was glad they were gone.

* * *

Words: 100

Note: There may be a small amount of romance but I would prefer to keep that from being the main part of this story. I'm still a little indesicive as to what pairing I would want though... That's it! I'll make a poll. It should be on my profile shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"Shit!" Kagome snapped. Rin's eyes narrowed at Kagome in disapproval.

"Kagome, that isn't very proper," Rin said quietly, mimicking what Kagome had said to her earlier when she has said the same thing.

"Oh why I oughta-"

"Sorry to interrupt but our lord could not help but notice your beauty, both of yours' beauty," a soldier said. Rin and Kagome turned their attention the soldier and the others behind him. Their eyes widened to almost impossible sizes from the shock of the group. It was an army!

"That's nice," Kagome said with a sheepish grin. "But… Why should we care?"

* * *

Words: 100


	6. Chapter 6

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"Well miss, you should care because our lord has ordered us to take you to him," the soldier said with a smirk.

"Well, that's wonderful and all but… We really have things we have to do and meeting your lord isn't among them," Kagome said although she didn't doubt that this wouldn't stop them.

"It doesn't matter. Our lord told us to get you no matter what we had to do, no matter if was by force or you came willingly."

"Well you see, that isn't very kind and it's highly improper. Perhaps another time? We really have other commitments."

* * *

Words: 100


	7. Chapter 7

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"That still doesn't matter. This is our lord's order, we cannot disobey him. Also you should note that you stand on his lands. Even if you do not live here, you still trespass meaning that you are under his rules as well."

"Really we don't want trouble, all we want is to go about our business, nothing more and nothing less," Kagome pleaded. She knew that her words were worth nothing to these soldiers but she still couldn't help but to try to convince them to leave the two alone.

"Perhaps you should not bother these pretty young women anymore?"

* * *

Words: 100

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"Who are you?!" the soldier demanded. The newest arrival just stared at him like he was crazy before shaking his head.

"I am Hotaka, a loyal soldier to my lord Sesshomaru. You should know of him, after all, he is the only reason why your lord is a lord."

"But… No, this cannot be. Why would lord Sesshomaru care about two women who going trampling through the forest? Obviously they are whores."

"Then why does your lord care?" the stranger shot back.

"Still, why would the great Sesshomaru want two pathetic whores such as these? They are worth little value."

* * *

Words: 100


	9. Chapter 9

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"You'd have to ask my lord, though I doubt he'd answer you. In other words, I don't know why he wants them but I'll make sure to inform you why when I know— Oh wait, that's right. He wanted to observe these two, even play with them a bit," Hotaka said with a predatory smirk. His words made the two girls shiver.

"Play with us?" the girls asked in unison. They had been good at remaining silent but this was two strange not to ask about.

"You know, bed you two, order you around a bit, etcetera," Hotaka replied thoughtfully.

* * *

Words:100


	10. Chapter 10

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"What?!" Kagome screeched. He had to be kidding her! Did they know who she and Rin were? They were angels sent to kill them, not be their pets.

"Um… We see that Lord Sesshomaru already has claim on these two females so we'll just get out of your hair now…" the other soldier trailed off before high-tailing it out of there.

"Well, now that the humans are gone I can call you by what you really are: angels." The two angels weren't surprised by what he called them, weren't even surprise there was no fallen before it. It wasn't surprising.

* * *

Words: 100


	11. Chapter 11

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

In truth the girls weren't really Fallens, they were close but not quite there. Shame though, surely if they had been Fallens they wouldn't be in this mess.

"How do you plan to bring us to your master?" Rin said. Kagome has almost forgotten that she was there but then that was Rin's specialty.

"Preferably you'll come willingly but I did bring many of my lords soldiers with me in case you decided it too big a risk to your status," Hotaka said.

"Status?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Killing them is the only way for us to save our status as angels."

* * *

Words: 100


	12. Chapter 12

_Feathers of Angels_

* * *

"Oh, well then it shouldn't matter to you ladies then if my lord has you? It is not that you would have ever succeeded in killing them if you had had the chance," Hotaka said with a smug smirk.

"Wonderful!" Kagome whispered sarcastically.

"I shall go willingly," Rin said from behind Kagome. That was Rin for you; she did the craziest things like just promise herself to a demon who wanted to rut with you. However Rin was good out getting out of things too.

Kagome could feel Rin's gaze focused on her back.

"Fine," she unhappily and miserably agreed.

* * *

Words: 100

Reviews welcome and appreciated.


End file.
